Fragments
by Fox Mcloud SNR
Summary: The semi-sequel to The Way Back. As Po and the Five are investigating an abandoned building for a gang of bandits they are lead into a fatal trap.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragments**

**I know I said the sequel to "The Way Back" would be called Rage of the Ifrit. It will, I just thought this was a good idea and the events in this story will lead into the true sequel. Think of this as more of a semi-sequel.**

Po sighed happily, he was currently laid in bed with his arms wrapped around Tigress. It had been two days since he had returned and he was starting to get back into the swing of things.

It had taken three hours to convince Shifu to let him and Tigress sleep in the same room with each other. Although Po and Tigress had yet to advance to the level in their relationship that Shifu had in mind, it was to nice for them to spend more quality time with each other.

Po frowned when he heard the gong sound, _"Oh come on! Just five more minutes"_. Tigress woke up and smiled warmly at Po. "Good morning panda" she purred.

Po kissed her on the forehead, "Morning Tigress".

The door was suddenly pushed open, Po gasped and leapt out of the bed in fright, Tigress started to giggle but stopped when she saw Master Shifu's irritated expression.

"Just because I gave you permission to sleep in the same room, it did not mean in the same bed" he spat. Tigress got up sheepishly, it didn't relieve her embarrassment with the other masters watching from behind Shifu's back.

Po got up hastily and walked over to join Tigress, it was a small show of support to stand beside her during Shifu's berating.

Shifu's glared lessened "But...I do understand that you missed each other so I will let it slide this one time". Po and Tigress breathed easier, although they would have to be careful from now on.

"Now the reason I came to talk to you all is because last night we received a note that stated that a gang of bandits have taken refuge in an abandoned building just outside of the village, for some reason the note requests that only The Dragon Warrior goes to investigate. This is obviously a trap so we are going to go in there and flush them out".

His students nodded but before they left, "Can we get breakfast first? I'm kinda hungry" Po asked bashfully. Tigress smirked and shook her head, Shifu face palmed and walked off.

Mantis chuckled "Wow Po you really choose your moments don't you? Someone is trying to kill you so soon after coming back here and the first thing you think of is food".

Monkey nodded in agreement "C'mon Po the sooner we deal with this the sooner we can come back here and get something to eat". Po sighed "Ok fine".

"You guys go on without me, I need to check on something first" said Tigress, the others looked at her in surprise. Usually she was the one who was first out of the door when given a mission. Crane looked at Po "What have you done to her?".

Po grinned and gestured towards Tigress "I don't mean to brag bu-", Tigress kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground. "I'm sorry Po what was that?" she said mischievously. "Ummmm...Do you guy need a moment alone?" asked Viper.

Both the tiger and the panda blushed and got up. "Actually maybe it can wait, like Monkey said the sooner the better" said Tigress. She eagerly walked out of the room.

The five looked at Po, he just shrugged and ran to catch up with his tiger with the others in pursuit.

During their journey to the building Po caught up with Tigress, "Look Tigress don't worry about Shifu he'll come around" he said supportively. Tigress glanced at him and nodded appreciatively, "I'm sure he will Po but that wasn't what was thinking about" she replied cryptically.

Po raised an eyebrow and inquired further, "What is it? Do you want to talk about it?". Tigress shook her head "No not yet".

Po pouted "Awww please, I won't tell anybody". She ignored him and carried on.

Unfortunately when Po wants something he gains an annoying level of patience, he badgered Tigress all the way to the building. Until finally..."OK FINE!" Tigress yelled exasperatedly.

Po jumped for joy like a child, "But I'll tell you after we've finished this mission OK Po?" she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. Upon reaching the building they all gasped at it's sheer size. It had moss growing all over it from abandonment and it looked like it would collapse at any second. It was colored a dull grey and had a creepy atmosphere to it.

"Wow this place is huge" observed Crane, "It'll take us hours to search this place room by room".

Tigress started to think of a plan but was surprisingly beaten to the punch by Po, "Well we could split into pairs and search, it'll take us less time that way" he walked over to Tigress "I call going with Tigress".

Said master rolled her eyes "Figures" she muttered.

Monkey went with Mantis so that left Crane to go with Viper. "Ok Monkey and Mantis you take the left side, Viper and Crane the right, me and Po will go straight through the middle. We search for an hour then we meet back here to compare notes got it?" ordered Tigress, they all nodded and walked into the building.

Upon entering dust immediately flew into their faces, Po coughed and attempted to wave the dust away to no avail. Crane removed his wing from his face after it had subsided "Well that wa-".

Mantis cut him off "Crane...don't you dare make a pun".

He held his wings up "I wasn't gonna".

"Concentrate everyone we're on a mission" said Tigress, "Remember we don't know what's waiting for us so let's stick to the plan".

Everyone split up and made their way into their respective sections.

xxxxxx

Viper and Crane walked through the hallways, "I can't believe I got dust all over my feathers for a wild goose chase" grumbled Crane as he ran his wing along the wall and rubbed the dust between his feathers.

Viper giggled "Stop being such an old woman Crane, don't you feel glad that we're all back together again? The mission doesn't bother me knowing that".

Crane smiled "Yeah it does".

They walked into a room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a pile of primed explosives in the center. Crane glanced at Viper fearfully but before he could do anything there was a bright flash of light.

xxxxxx

Monkey and Mantis confidently strolled through the corridors of the building, "Yeah...so this was a waste of time" said Mantis.

Monkey nodded "Why would someone want us to search this place there's nothing but dust?".

His question was somewhat answered as they turned a corner. There was another load of lit gunpowder just sitting in the middle of the hallway.

Quickly sensing what was going to happen "Look out!" Monkey quickly pushed Mantis out of the way as it went off.

xxxxxx

Tigress checked her corners professionally and leapt around them in case of waiting attackers, any intimidation she could of created was destroyed when Po casually strolled around the corner behind her.

She sighed "Po can you take this a little bit more seriously? There could be enemies in here". Po raised an eyebrow "I don't think that anyone would dare take on the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five do you?".

She looked at him for a second "Yes Po, quite a few people would as you should well know".

They reached a large door. Tigress nodded towards Po and they both pushed the door open slowly. Inside was a massive hall, Po grabbed Tigress's paw.

"Hey Tigress since we have some privacy and a large open space, do you want to dance?" he asked confidantly.

She smiled but removed her hand from his, "Po I promise when this is over we can be informal" she became serious "But for now we need to be vigilant you never know what ca-".

An explosion came from somewhere in the building, Tigress and Po felt the building crumble around them, Po glanced at Tigress and tackled her to the ground.

Tigress felt a huge pain in her arm and then the world went black.

When the dust settled not a sound could be heard.

**This first chapter is a bit short I know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments**

**For those who weren't too sure about the first chapter this is where the story will start to get interesting. I'm going to keep these chapters relatively small because this is just a prequel to Rage of the Ifrit.**

Darkness. Darkness as far as the eye could see. He opened his eyes and it was just as dark. Crane's head hurt really bad and he felt a huge weight pressed against his stomach, he tried to lift it but it was too heavy. He gasped when he remembered Viper.

"Viper" he called out into the darkness, no answer. "Can you hear me?". He heard a groan near him and he sighed with relief. "Viper are you ok?" A voice replied. "Yeah I am, just a bit winded though on account of the huge wooden beam on top of me".

"Yeah, I can't lift it, it's too heavy for the both of us to lift. We preferably need Po or Tigress here" Crane said.

He then realized something. " Viper, how can you tell it's wooden when it's pitch black?" Viper frowned "What are you talking ab-".

She looked at him, he had his eyes closed. She giggled "Open your eyes Crane". He opened them but he was still desperately looking around to try and find her "No that didn't help" . Viper stopped laughing.

"Crane...I think you're blind" she said fearfully.

xxxxx

Mantis coughed, _"Oh man, there's so much dust. I'm...small so if too much gets into my lungs I'm in trouble"_.

His ankle was under a beam, he tried to pull it out but a sharp pain stopped him, he tried again but the pain was too great_ "Great I've broken my ankle"_. Mantis tried moving without using his ankle. He heard a noise and immediately stopped attempting to escape.

He looked up to find out where it had come from and gasped, there was a huge chunk of wood hanging down precariously from what was left of the ceiling, at the angle it was at, if jostled too much it would fall down and land on Mantis's head and no matter how much training he did Mantis doubted he would survive the impact. Mantis looked around to see if there was any way he could move without making the wooden stalactite fall down and crush him.

Mantis took a deep breath to calm himself down and thought carefully and objectively about the situation. _"Ok, I can't move because I might knock that thing down, I can't stay here because the dust is too thick for me to keep breathing it, I'd say I've got about an hour before I pass out and best of all even if I could get up I can't go anywhere because my ankles broken"_

Mantis suddenly remembered Monkey had pushed him, "MONKEY!" he yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Mantis contorted his body carefully so he could see whether Monkey was near him or not.

He gasped when he saw a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble about twenty feet away from him, _"No...is...is he dead?" _Mantis thought dejectedly.

Unbeknownst to Mantis he was just unconscious from a blow to the head, Mantis obviously couldn't see however.

Mantis started to panic again _"I need help!"_. "CRANE! PO! ANYBODY!" Mantis yelled out into the silence.

xxxxx

"B-blind...n-no I can't be!" Crane cried out. If he was truly blind then that would mean giving up kung fu. A tear rolled down Viper's cheek, she was glad that Crane couldn't see her despair. She tried to be strong for him, "Crane don't panic" she said soothingly.

"I'm sure Shifu can fix this, we just have to get this beam off of us, find the others and then we can get back to the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace okay?" Crane breathed deeply and nodded.

Viper sighed "Okay then, we can't lift this thing up it's too heavy...even for the both of us, so we're going to have to wait for either Po or Tigress to come and help us". She gasped "Crane I've just thought, what if there were more explosives?".

Crane sighed "Then we're going to be waiting for a long time...if ever".

xxxxx

Back at the palace Shifu was meditating by the Moon Pool, he frowned when he felt a cold wind blow through him, it brought him dread and broke him out of his peaceful state of mind.

_"I fear something has...happened"_ Shifu stood up. _"If they are in trouble then they may need some assistance"_

He went into his room and reached under the bed, Shifu pulled out a heavy steel box. He opened it and glared at it's contents.

Inside was the Sacred Blood Stone, Shifu had taken it after Po defeated his evil counterpart but contrary to what he had said to Crane, Shifu ended up not burying it. Instead he restored the palace from the rubble and hid it away in his room.

Shifu reluctantly kept it because while it had been made by sacrificing innocent souls and used for evil purposes. Shifu knew it could be useful against a threat. He pocketed the stone, placed the box back under the bed and left the palace.

_"I'm sure the palace will be fine for a little bit, my students are the most important thing" _Shifu thought with pride. He hobbled down the stairs as fast as he could towards his students.

xxxxx

Tigress opened her eyes slowly, she tried to move. She hissed when pain flared up from her arm. _"From the pain and ...the looseness my shoulder must be dislocated"_.

She felt a great weight on her waist, she looked down and saw Po laid across her on his stomach. She sighed with relief that he hadn't suffered any injuries, she put her good paw on his back and rubbed it affectionately.

"Po are you okay?" she asked softly. Her arm hurt badly but Tigress's first priority was making sure that Po was okay.

She frowned when she got no answer and shook him more forcefully, "Po?".

She felt around his stomach for any sign of a wound, she felt something warm and sticky. She looked at her paw and gasped at the sight of Po's dark red blood on her paw.

She started to hyper ventilate_ "No! Please not again"_ , Tigress desperately tried to wake him up but it was no use. She was on the verge of tears when she thought of something she hadn't checked.

She felt his neck for a pulse...it was very weak but it was definitely there. Po was still alive!

"I need to help him" said Tigress to no one. Nothing on the planet would stop her helping Po.

**Ok to sum up, The Five are all in trouble and Po is dying. Shifu is on his way but can he make it before they all die? Who did this in the first place? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragments**

**I don't usually ask for this but would you mind reviewing this? Even if the feedback is bad I still want to hear what people think.**

Tigress gently pushed Po off of her and stood up. She rolled Po over (given she was using one arm this task was more difficult then it should of been) to inspect the wound. She saw a small wooden shard protruding from out of his stomach. Blood was slowly pouring out of it.

Tigress ripped a part of her vest of and pressed it against the wound. She decided against pulling the object out just in case it made the blood flow more quickly.

_"Ok, now what do I do? C'mon Tigress calm down and think"_, Tigress breathed deeply to slow her heart rate down. _"I need the others here"_. She turned slowly and winced, in her panic she had forgotten about her dislocated arm.

_"I have to push it back in, this is really going to hurt"_. She looked around for something to bite down on. She spotted a small piece of wood, Tigress ran over to it and put it in her mouth. She braced herself for the pain and tried to relax her body as much as possible.

Tigress placed her good arm on her shoulder and pushed it up back into it's socket. As soon as she moved it the pain was intense, like nothing she had felt in a long time. Tigress cried out and felt tears of pain coming.

She took the piece of wood out of her mouth and saw that she had broken it in two, the tiger threw them away, wiped her eyes and then went back to Po's side.

She checked his pulse again just in case it had changed in the last minute, she sighed with relief at it's consistency. Tigress kissed Po on the cheek then ran on all fours to see if she could find any of the others.

Po's breathing slowed down

XXXXXXX

Tigress heard a distant voice and ran towards it's direction. She went into a room that was missing most of it's walls and saw Mantis holding up a 'thingy' signalling her to stop.

"Tigress wait! wait!" he yelled. He pointed up to the ceiling, she followed his outstretched arm and gasped at the hanging piece of wood.

"Hang on Mantis, I'll get you out" she said confidently. Mantis nodded and waited.

Tigress slowly crept over to him wary of her steps just in case she accidentally moved something. Eventually after a few tense seconds she reached him.

Tigress placed her paws underneath the beam and slowly started to lift it. She noticed that her arm had gone numb, which was probably from the recent injury.

When the wooden beam was at an able height Mantis crawled out from under it and rubbed his sore leg. "Thanks Tigress now let's get Monkey".

"Where is he?" she asked, he pointed to a nearby pile of rubble. She frowned when she saw his outstretched paw sticking out of the top of it. Tigress ran over to it and began taking rubble off of him.

She pulled Monkey's limp form out and checked his pulse. "He's fine Mantis just unconscious" she said simply. Mantis breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god, I wouldn't want him to have died for me, I would have owed him one!".

Tigress ignored him, "Help me Mantis! Po is dying". He stopped his joking around and became serious "Why what's wrong?"

"He's been wounded and he's losing blood fast we've got to get him back to the palace!" She admonished.

He nodded "Neither me or Monkey are in any condition to help him, get me back to him and I'll try to slow down the bleeding".

She smiled gratefully "Thank you". He frowned "Don't thank me yet".

She carried both Monkey and Mantis back to Po's location. Mantis limped over to Po and performed acupuncture on him. He turned to Tigress "I've bought us maybe twenty minutes, he's still hasn't got long."

Tigress sighed, _"It's never easy"_. "Watch him Mantis I'll find Crane and Viper". He nodded and turned his attention back to the wounded panda.

Tigress sped off to find her remaining friends.

XXXXXXX

Tigress looked desperately for a sign of either Crane or Viper but came up with nothing. She had almost given up hope when she heard Viper's distant voice presumably talking to Crane.

When she arrived she saw both Viper and Crane pinned under a large wooden beam. Viper spotted Tigress and almost wept with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay Tigress, where's Po?". Crane frowned "Is Tigress here?".

Tigress ran over to them "Of course I am Crane can't you see me?". He shook his head "No it appears...I'm blind".

Tigress sighed "I'm sorry Crane", he waved his wing nonchalantly "You have nothing to be sorry about Tigress it comes with the job".

Tigress placed her paws underneath the beam, "Ok on three 1...2...3!" They all lifted it together. The beam raised up, while Tigress held it up both Crane and Viper moved out from underneath it.

Crane nearly fell over a rock but Viper caught him, "Thanks Viper I'm gonna have to watch my step from now on". Viper smiled "But you won't have to do it alone". Tigress gave a small smile towards the scene, she quickly informed them of the situation.

"We haven't much time come on!" She quickly picked Crane up who yelled in surprise and protest and went back to the others.

When they got back Monkey had woken up and was rubbing his head, "What happened?" Tigress ignored him, her only concern was Po "How is he?". Mantis turned to her grimly "He hasn't got long we _need _to get him some help".

Tigress stroked Po's cheek, "Can we move him?" Mantis shook his head "It would be too risky".

Tigress thought desperately for a way to get Po some help. Fortunately the choice was taken out of her hands by a calm reassuring voice.

"Then it's lucky I brought this" everyone whipped around and saw Shifu striding towards them with the Sacred Blood Stone glowing a bright red in his hand.

Tigress frowned at him, "Why do you have that?" she growled pointing at the stone. She couldn't forget that it had been used to try and kill them all, and because it was the object that had originally split Po and Tigress apart.

"Do you want Po alive?" he asked accusingly. Tigress looked outraged "Of course I-". "Then move!" he yelled.

When he reached them he gently pushed Tigress out of the way and pointed the stone towards Po's wound. Shifu closed his eyes and concentrated, the stone shined brilliantly and a stream of energy fed it's way into Po's wound.

Miraculously the wound started to patch itself up, when it was over Po groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happe-" he was cut short by a orange and black streak latching itself to him. "Po I'm so glad you're okay" cried Tigress.

The others breathed a sigh of relief, Crane coughed "Uhhh Master? Could you bring my eyesight back?".

Shifu looked awkwardly at Crane, "Oh sorry Crane I didn't realize that you'd lost it".

Crane chuckled "It's fine Po's situation was more dire" he became worried "But you can fix it right?".

Shifu nodded "Hang on" he aimed the stone at Crane's eyes and concentrated again.

While this was happening Po and Tigress were still embracing each other, "How do you feel Po?" she asked sweetly. Po smiled at her gentleness "Much better now".

She pulled out of the hug. Tigress smiled back "Good", Po's head whipped to the side. He groaned "What was that for?" he moaned.

Tigress growled at him "That was for scaring me like that, how could you do something so reckless?".

Po sighed "I was protecting you, I'm sorry for caring". Tigress's anger dissipated. "I know you just scared me, I thought for sure that it might of been the end".

Po kissed her, "Never" he said lovingly.

Shifu finished up repairing Crane, "Ok lets get back to the palace, we need to talk about what happened here".

They all nodded in response and left, Tigress glared at Shifu's back as they walked. There _would_ be an explanation for why Shifu still had that abhorrent object.

**Just one more chapter I'm afraid. Like I said this was just a semi-sequel so it was never going to be a long one. But this has definitely been a...blast. I apologize profusely for that atrocious pun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragments**

A figure watched them walk away with a sad look plastered on it's face. "I'm sorry Tigress...Crane...Mantis, I didn't mean for you to get in the way". The figure took one more look sighed and then left. His revenge would have to come at a later date.

XXXXXXX

It took them a while but Shifu, Po and the Five eventually made it back into the Valley of Peace. Tigress glued herself to Po all the way back, every time he stumbled she was there to steady him, every time he coughed she rubbed his back soothingly. Honestly Po was enjoying the attention, but even he had to admit she was being overprotective.

When they got into the hall Shifu walked over to the Moon Pool and gazed into his reflection, a tired look fell over his face and he sighed regretfully. Po and the five lined up, Tigress took her place by Po and kept one eye fixed on him just in case something were to happen.

Eventually Shifu turned to face his students, the stone was in his hand and his face was unreadable. "I lied to you all, I said I was going to dispose of this", he held the stone up to indicate what he was talking about.

Tigress growled "Why? We were all almost killed by it. Po was also taken from us because of that stone". Po put a paw on her shoulder to calm her down, she backed off a bit but didn't stop snarling at Shifu.

Shifu cast a glance towards Po, "If I hadn't Tigress then Po wouldn't be standing here right now would he? You'd of lost him all over again". He pointed at Crane "Crane would've lost his eyesight..._for good_! And Mantis wouldn't have been able to walk here by himself. Yes it was wrong to lie to you all but the stone has the ability to heal any wound and...".

Shifu looked down shamefully "I don't want to lose another student...not again". Tigress softened her glare slightly but she was still angry at being lied to. Viper spoke up "Master, where have you been keeping it?"

Shifu's vulnerability was swiftly covered up again by a stone face, "In a steel box in my room, no one else knew about it except me".

Crane decided to change the subject, "So who set that trap? That must of taken days of planning, it was lucky he or she didn't consider a small magical stone otherwise today would've gone a lot worse". Crane's attempt at humor fell on deaf ears.

"Hang on a minute" said Monkey, "The note was addressed specifically to Po right?". Shifu nodded "What are you getting at Master Monkey?". "Well what if they were just going after Po? I mean both he and the rest of us have plenty of enemies that would try something like this".

Mantis shook his head "I don't think people like Temutai, Taotie or Fung have either the gall or the brains to even try something like this, no this has got to be someone that _really _wants you dead Po". Po chuckled nervously "Yeah alright Mantis calm it down a bit there, you're starting to scare me".

Suddenly the stone began to crack and give off a bright light, Shifu gasped and dropped it. It hit the floor and shattered on impact. "No!" shouted Shifu, he reached down to it. The stone had just become dust.

"Why did it do that Shifu? I thought it was supposed to be made of people's souls, shouldn't that make it indestructible" asked Crane. Shifu shook his head "According to legend it is, the stone's structure must be compromised. If that's true then that mea-". He stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence.

"Means what?" asked Tigress, Shifu frowned at her "It means one of the souls must of escaped beforehand, it must of been weakened enough so that when I used it earlier it must of been too much for it to handle".

Po gasped "So now we have no way of healing ourselves if we get injured like this again". Monkey gave a nonchalant wave of the hand "Don't worry Po, we did just fine without it before".

"Yes we did, but it appears our enemy is willing to do anything to kill us this time" said Shifu gravely. An eerie silence fell over the group, "So what do we do?" asked Po innocently. "We will train harder and watch our backs constantly" said Tigress confidently. Po smirked _"There she is, the old Tigress"_.

She turned to Po, "And you are not going _anywhere _without me panda, is that understood?". "Tigressss, you're embarrassing me" whined Po as a child would say to their mother.

"No buts Po, if someone wants to get you then they're going to have to go through me" she said proudly.

Mantis snickered "Geez Tigress you're not his mom", the others laughed. Shifu observed the scene seriously _"This is the calm before the storm" _he thought solemnly.

During their conversation night had fallen, Po yawned. "It is getting late, off to bed students we resume training in the morning" ordered Shifu.

They all nodded, bowed and made their way to the barracks to get a good nights sleep. When they got there everyone went to their rooms, Po and Tigress stood outside their respective rooms ready to wish each other a good night. "What a day huh" said Po nervously.

Tigress nodded silently, "Well...night then" Po went to enter his room but Tigress paw closed the door. "Hey Tigress! What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're not going in your room Po, you'll be defenseless in there". Tigress blushed "You can sleep in my bed...with me". Po chuckled "Why are you embarrassed Tigress?, I've slept in your room before, in fact it's where I was this morning".

She chuckled nervously "I know...I guess I'm still not used to asking", she quickly grabbed his paw and lead him inside to her room. The truth was as well as wanting to keep an eye on Po, Tigress just loved the feeling of sleeping next to him and the sensation of waking up every morning with him by her side.

They got into bed with each other and quickly fell asleep due to the comfort.

XXXXXXX

_An explosion came from somewhere in the building, Tigress and Po felt the building crumble around the. But this time before he could act Tigress was crushed underneath some rubble. "NOOO!" he yelled, he ran over and started to frantically pull away rubble in the desperate hope that she might still be alive._

_He lifted the last piece of rubble away to discover that there was no Tigress underneath it, he gasped when he saw a very familiar looking explosive sitting on the floor._

_It suddenly went off in Po's face "NOOOO-"_

Po woke up with a jolt, he panted heavily. HE looked at his hands and checked his body just in case some of him was missing. He check Tigress to make sure she was fine, Tigress was purring happily, completely oblivious to the nightmare Po had just had.

_"It was just a dream" _he thought deliriously _"But it felt so real"_.

He looked at Tigress and frowned to himself. _"I can't ever let that happen, I have to be stronger to protect my family, and my love"_. Po got up out of the bed and left the room.

He made his was quietly to the training hall, he set up a wooden dummy and began to train long into the night.

**What does this mean? Po is having horrible flashbacks and is trying to desperately improve himself because he thinks he isn't enough. Po and the Furious Five have a new deadly enemy to deal with and they have found out Shifu is willing to lie to them in order to win. This will continue in Rage of the Ifrit.**


	5. ROTI plug

**Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to this prequel and the final part of my "Trilogy" is now up. It's called the Rage of the Ifrit. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to any reviews/favs/follows**


End file.
